


Chemistry in the classroom

by Terfle



Category: Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: Gen, Lab Partners, People who piss each other off, School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 09:35:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12628098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terfle/pseuds/Terfle
Summary: Chemistry class at Shiz





	Chemistry in the classroom

‘Into pairs please. The person sitting nearest to you would be most helpful’ droned Dr Dillamond.

‘But Dr Dillamond’

‘Miss Glinda, just go with anybody.’ He waved her objections aside.                   

‘It’s Galinda, with a GA’ she pouted indignantly.

‘That’s what I said.’ He started wiping the black board with a piece of paper, absentmindedly chewing a corner. ‘Who’s nearest to you? With Miss Elphaba please.’

They looked at each other, a green glare to a blonde stare. Neither moved an inch.

‘Dr Dillamond…’

‘Er, Doctor…’

‘I don’t want to work with her’ they chorused. In unison.

He clapped his hooves together. ‘To work!’

‘Yeah but’ protested the blonde one.

‘No but’ Retorted the green one.

‘Yeah but’

‘No but’

‘Yeah but’

‘No but’

‘Settle down class and get started’ he told the class.

‘But Dr Dillamond, I don’t want to work with her. She’s _green_. She might react with the chemicals and…explode or something!’

‘Er Doctor. Hello? Why do I have to work with her? She’s _blonde._ She’ll probably try to mix chemicals up and end up with half a face. And Oz knows that’ll limit her prospects for an Ozmopolitan future.’

‘This is no time to be insultifying my face!’ the blonde one tearfully stated.

‘Settle down ladies, settle down.’

‘Yeah but’ protested the green one.

‘No but’ retorted the blonde one.

‘Yeah but’

‘No but’

The good Doctor Dillamond had had enough by now. ‘Ladies…GET ON WITH IT.’ With that he left to pay attention to a set of unruly Gilikinese students in the corner. Galinda sulked prettily. Elphaba regarded her with slight disdain. ‘Don’t blame me if she blows up the lab.’

Galinda took out her compact and powdered her nose for a precious minute. Elphaba looked over from the measuring jug and glowered. This is _chemistry_ , not biology. Put it away.’ Reluctantly snapping it shut, Galinda bothered to ask the usual ‘What is this thing anyway?

Elphaba sighed. ‘It’s a formula.’

‘For what?’

‘For this experiment. Keep up.’

One of those boys chose that moment to walk up, oblivious to Elphaba’s distate.

‘Hello ladies. How are things going?’

Galinda fluttered. ‘Hi! You’re that new boy aren’t you? I don’t believe we’ve been acquaintified…’

‘Yet’ added Elphaba wryly.

‘Tiggular. Fiyero Tiggular.’ He dazzled them with his gleaming 100 kilowatt smile.

‘Poser’ murmured Elphaba.

Galinda leaned towards him, fingers playing with her fair curls. ‘Galinda of the Upperlands. Thats Galinda with a GA’ she hastily reminded him.

Fiyero smirked, sure of his success with all the ladies in the chemistry class ‘And you are…?’ He addressed other one.

‘None of your business. Back to work Galinda’ chided the other one. Galinda shot her a reproachful look.

'I'll see you around sometime.' He departed to another table of giggling girls.

‘Indubitably.’ She fluffed up her hair and checked her face in the compact. ‘Elphaba! Do you know who he is? He’s that winkie prince that arrived last week.’

‘I couldn’t give a monkey’s about who he is, we’ve got work to do.’

And that was that.


End file.
